The Assignment
by FinestWinterCold
Summary: Draco is given another assignment by Lord Voldemort. Kill Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron is dead. Now it's Hermione's turn. Will he kill her? Or will a morning of passion change everything?


**The Assignment**

**Summary: **Draco is given another assignment by Lord Voldemort. Kill Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron is dead. Now it's Hermione's turn. Will he kill her? Or will a morning of passion change everything?

**Disclaimer:**The plot is mine, but the characters aren't. My muse and the pixies in my head apologize for the interruption, but feel it's necessary. They don't want to be sued anymore than I do. They hate courts. Now back to your regularly scheduled Draco/Hermione fanfic.

_**This story is dedicated to my good friends Kat and Elena. For always inspiring me and entertaining me when we talk.**_

* * *

Hermione Granger was sleeping soundly in her room when he got there. A malicious smile played at his lips as he looked around the brunette's apartment. It was empty. _Good. This will be quick and painless_, he thought. He swiftly walked into her bedroom. So many thoughts were going through his mind about what he was going to do. Then he saw her. She looked peaceful. The rise and fall of her chest caught his attention for a moment. His expression softened as he reminisced. He sighed and knew he had to do it already. He had to kill her. He took out his wand and raised it. 

"Avada Ke--"

Suddenly he heard the apartment door open and slam shut.

"Hermione, I'm home," Ginny called out. The two girls were rooming together until Ginny could find her own place. She had just finished breaking up with Harry. It was a nasty breakup. So much so that they couldn't even look at each other. That meant living under the same roof was out of the question. Upon hearing Ginny announce her arrival Hermione woke up. She opened her eyes only to see Draco Malfoy standing next to her bed.

"What are--"

Draco immediately covered Hermione's mouth with his hand. Hermione protested, but they were muffled protests. He pulled her out of her bed, her mouth still covered, and apparated out of sight. _Pop._

Ginny opened the bedroom door and saw an empty room. She shrugged figuring Hermione must have stepped out. She didn't think anything of it because she was known to disappear sometimes. It was a bad habit of hers. One she needed to break. She wondered if Hermione was picking up her bad habit.

Draco and Hermione apparated outside a run-down looking house. Hermione elbowed and kicked at Draco. He was growing increasingly irate. He had no choice but to place her under a small sleeping spell. Her body went limp and he caught her in his arms. Once she was in his arms he went inside. He burst into a bedroom and threw her onto the bed inside. He left, locking the door behind him. A couple of minutes later Hermione woke up and was pissed off. This anger peaked when she realized she couldn't apparate out of the room. She started to yell and curse at the top of her lungs. All that did was make her throat hurt. Draco joined her moments later. He was wearing a green and black robe. He had a similar one in his hands. It was for Hermione.

"Let me out of here ferret. I'm warning you," she hissed.

"Shut up Granger!" he retorted, throwing the robe he had brought for her onto the bed.

"How dare you talk to me that way? How dare you kidnap me? You're a good for nothing git Malfoy."

Draco pointed his wand fiercely at Hermione. This movement was quick and she flinched. She wasn't afraid of Malfoy. She just expected this from him. Sadly, she should have forseen this.

"I'm going to kill you Granger."

"You don't have the guts to kill anyone," she spat.

"You wouldn't be saying that had you witnessed me killing Weasley. You're too late though. Besides I wouldn't have granted you the pleasure of being in attendance for that."

"Ron isn't dead. You wouldn't. Leave him alone! Don't you dare touch him."

"Aww, the mudblood still has feelings for the blood traitor and she's in denial. Isn't that sweet?"

Hermione moved towards him. He flicked his wand and she was thrown back. As she got up he glided over to her. She swung at him. One of her fists connected with his face. He stood there in disbelief for a minute before flicking his wand again. Hermione was thrown in the opposite direction. She crashed into the bed post and then fell to the floor. She was panting heavily when Draco grabbed her by the hair and threw her onto the bed.

"I was just trying to start a conversation and you ruined it. Once I'm done with you you'll be begging me to kill you. I'm going to have so much fun torturing you," he whispered into her ear. He left the room. Hermione went into a fit of rage and threw the robe he had brought her onto the floor. She then proceeded to stomp on it as much as she could and as hard as she could.

* * *

Days passed by and Hermione continued to try to escape. She had no success in this. Every so often food would appear in her room. At first she didn't trust this food, but after a while she had to convince herself to eat it if she wanted to live. She convinced herself of this after three days of not eating. She was also lucky enough to have her own bathroom. She knew Draco had planned this out. She just wondered how far he would go and how long he was going to keep her there. 

One day Hermione was singing as she was showering. She was singing to forget her troubles and to block out the intense pain she was feeling. It had started out as a dull headache, but soon it spread throughout her entire body. She knew Draco must have put something in her food and she cursed him for that.

"Damn you Malfoy! I hate you so much," she said.

"Is that so?" sneered the blond as he pulled back the shower curtain. Hermione screamed and tried to grab some curtain to cover herself with. Draco was pulling it away from her. They were having a small tug-a-war with the shower curtain.

"What the hell is your problem? Can't you see I'm showering? Ever heard of privacy?"

"You don't have any privacy. You are my prisoner. Now get out here before I go in there and get you. If you make me go in there it won't be a pleasant experience for you," he threatened. He stormed out of the bathroom. Hermione grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She was reluctant in joining Draco, but did so anyway. She had a few nonverbal spells at her disposal. Spells she knew Draco wouldn't be expecting.

"First you kidnap me and now you make demands. Not only that but you are drugging me. What next? Are you going to rape me?" she sneered.

Draco shook his head. "No, next I'm going to torture you. Then I'll rape you. Although I must admit it won't be rape by then," he replied smoothly.

"What are you trying to say? Are you saying that I would intentionally sleep with you? Get real," she replied.

"You don't have to believe me. You'll regret not believing me later."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm going to finish my shower now. All you're doing is wasting my time."

She started to walk towards the bathroom when Draco's hand wrapped around her wrist. She struggled to pull it away from him.

"It's day one of our little games," he told her darkly. He stripped off Hermione's towel. It pooled at her feet. Her eyes widened and she didn't dare look at Draco. She was trying to get the towel, but he wasn't letting her. His eyes scanned her body and he nodded. _This is going to be funner than I thought_, he told himself mentally. He pulled her towards him. _Levicorpus_, she said nonverbally. Nothing happened. _Levicorpus_, she said nonverbally once more. Again nothing. She was starting to question her abilities with wandless magic. Draco smirked and hugged her to him.

"What did you do? Stop it!" she yelled as she wiggled in his arms.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything," he said innocently.

"Release me you git!"

"Fine, I won't touch you," he replied, releasing her. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. This relief was short lived. Draco didn't waste any time. He swished his wand and Hermione was thrown onto the bed. After that he tied her hands and feet to the bed posts with the incarcerous spell. She grunted out of frustration and tried to remember the counterspell so she could be free of the ropes. She felt a surge of pain go through her before she could think of the spell. Her eyes watered because she wasn't expecting it and she looked at Draco.

"A little pain never hurt anyone," he told her. She opened her mouth to reply, but found no words. There were no words to describe how she was feeling at the moment. She closed her eyes tightly and started to try to think about this rationally. _There has to be a way to get out of this. Malfoy couldn't have thought of everything_, she thought.

_'I have thought of everything,'_ she heard a voice say. Her eyes snapped open.

"Did you just say something?" she asked Draco.

"I didn't say anything," he replied. _'But I did think of something,' _he thought. Hermione heard this and knew what was going on. Somehow she could hear Draco's thoughts. She scowled and knew this couldn't be good for her.

"What's going on?" she asked him abruptly.

_'You can hear my thoughts and I could hear yours. Geez, Granger. You act like you've never done this before,'_ he thought.

"That's because I haven't. I didn't know you could."

_'There are a lot of things you don't know about me, but you won't have a chance to get to know those things anyways. You aren't going to live very long.'_

"Stop that! Talk!"

_'I don't feel like talking. I rather think and let you hear those thoughts. It's rather amusing to see your reaction to me doing this to you. I know you're wondering how I could accomplish such a feat.'_

Hermione scoffed and figured two could play this game. _'I don't care how you made this happen. I'll figure out a way to block you out,'_ she thought.

_'It won't work. It's permanent.'_

_'You're an asshole.'_

_'Why thank you? I'm glad you noticed. Now where were we?'_

Hermione was glaring at the blond viciously. If she wasn't so surprised by Malfoy's telepathic abilities and tied up she would've hurt him. Draco neared her. He trailed his wand along her stomach and smiled. _'You have a nice body for a mudblood,'_ he thought. Hermione didn't reply. She had nothing to say to him. He wanted her to reply and she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of making her do what he wanted her to do. Draco frowned. Next he stradled her without even thinking about it. Hermione kept a mean look on her face as he stared at her.

"Don't look so angry Granger. This will be enjoyable. I promise," he said softly.

"Yes, but enjoyable for whom?"

Draco smirked and took off his shirt in one movement. Hermione turned her head away and decided he didn't deserve her attention. Draco leaned down and kissed her along her neck. Hermione shuddered in disgust, but Draco took it as something else and continued to kiss her. His hands were massaging her breasts . Soon he stopped kissing her neck and flicked his tongue across her breasts. They hardened upon his touch. He looked pleased with himself and got off of her. Hermione moved her head so she could look straight ahead instead of sideways.

"Look at me!" Draco barked. Hermione did no such thing. She defiantly looked ahead and acted like she hadn't heard him. "Crucio!" he shouted angrily. Hermione screamed. Draco stopped inflicting pain upon her and demanded once more she look at him. She defied him again so he inflicted pain upon her again. He started to get tired of this and decided to try another day. He put her under the same sleeping spell he had previously and then untied her. Before he left the room he wondered how long it would take him to break Hermione. How long would she endure this pain before she asked to be killed? He knew his goal wasn't to make her beg for death. This was something he wanted to accomplish for his own sick, twisted pleasure. His goal was to kill her and as far as anyone knew she was dead.

* * *

A week later Hermione felt weaker than usual. She was having trouble sleeping and threw up every other day. Draco brought in a doctor from St. Mungo's to see her. He had to lie about Hermione's identity and passed her off as a friend who was visiting from out of town. The doctor didn't seem to care either way what was going on and he gave her some medicine to make her feel better. Draco was stuck with the horrible task of looking after Hermione until she got better. _'There's no fun in torturing if you're sick,'_ he thought. 

_'Shove off Malfoy! Can you at least try to be considerate?'_ she thought in response.

_'I could try, but I don't want to. So there.'_

_'Remind me to kick your ass once I feel better and this medicine wears off.'_

_'Of course I'll remind you,'_ he thought sarcastically.

He fed and looked after the brunette for three days. Her health was improving at such a fast rate that on the fourth day he didn't need to take care of her anymore. During this time Hermione slept a lot and Draco watched her sleep. At one point they started talking and had a decent conversation.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm getting along with Malfoy after he kidnapped me, molested me and made me sick,' _she thought.

_'It's my charm that has attracted you to me. The good, old Malfoy charm.'_

_'Damn it! I forgot you could hear my thoughts. I hate you.'_

_'No, you don't. You're just saying that. The truth is you love me more than you could say or even think.'_

Hermione scoffed. _'Stop hearing my thoughts. Damn it! I want you out of my head.'_

Draco glared at her. "Fine, I'll get out of your head. Only for today. Don't expect me to be this nice to you next time. It's only because you're still recovering. If it wasn't for that I'd continue to bug you," he started to head out of her bedroom but added just before leaving, "Just so you know, I didn't mean to make you sick."

* * *

That night Hermione heard noises. She was still half asleep, but she was almost sure of the intruding noises that woke her. She sat upright in her bed and huddled near the head of the bed listening intently to the noises. It was an odd creaking sound followed by a dragging sound. It was coming from outside her room. She prayed it wasn't Draco back to bother her. Then she wondered if someone figured out Draco had taken her hostage and was going to rescue her now. She hoped for the latter. Suddenly light streamed into the room and blinded Hermione for a second. She could make out various silhouettes and they seemed to almost blend together. She scrambled to get out of bed, but the intruders paralyzed her. She fell to the bed limply. 

"Let's bring her into the main room," Draco ordered the two men that were with him. They nodded they heads and trudged over to Hermione and grabbed her. A few seconds later she was in a cage set up in the middle of a living room area. There were tables and couches set up around her. She scanned the area quickly, trying to figure out where she was. There were other girls around her. She was from what she could see the only one in a cage. The other girls were galavanting around in skimpy outfits offering various men lap dances.

_'Oh, no! Don't tell me he's going to make me into one of these girls,'_ she thought.

_'No, I'm not going to make you into one of these girls. I just thought I'd share this with you. I don't do this every day. Only on special occasions. What are we celebrating you wonder. We're celebrating the fact I'm going to kill you. Isn't that lovely?'_

_'Oh so very lovely.' _She rolled her eyes after thinking this. She spent that entire night watching everyone have a good time. To make matters worse some people insisted on talking to her. They would comment on her appearance and call her obscene names. A few men actually tried to solicit her for sex. _'Get these nasty men away from me Malfoy.'_

Draco walked over to the cage and shooed the men away. He smirked at Hermione. _'Don't worry about these people. The only person you're going to sleep with before you die is me.' _He sauntered away when Blaise Zabini called him over to the bar set up near the far wall. She drifted off to sleep somewhere in between a floor show given by a stripper named Jillian and Blaise announcing they were running out of firewhiskey.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up, but she wasn't in the room Draco usually locked her in. She was in a more elegant room. The room had a fireplace, a chandelier and two comfortable black couches set up near the fireplace. The cream wall paper held a shimer to it. It looked like it had just been painted that color recently. The bed was king sized and had many pillows on it. The bed covers were made of silk and had gold sewn into it. She got out of bed and looked out a nearby window. From the window she had a beautiful view of a garden. She didn't know if that garden was really outside or if Draco had enchanted the window to show that. The mahoghany door creaked open and Draco came in. 

"Sleep well?"

Hermione wheeled around. "Yes. Is this your bedroom?"

"My temporary bedroom. Why?"

"What am I doing here Malfoy?"

"I just thought I'd let you sleep somewhere comfortable before I kill you."

"Who sent you to kill me?"

"My master. That's all you need to know."

"So you're telling me that Voldemort has to send you to do his dirty work now. Oh, wait. I forgot. He's been sending people to do his dirty work since the beginning because he knows he can't handle certain killings."

"It's not that he can't handle killing you. He just refuses to. You're not worth his attention."

"So why kill me at all?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons for wanting you dead."

"Does he think I'm already dead?"

"No, he knows you're alive and well. He has given me a deadline and your time is up."

"Does he know about last night?"

"No one knows about last night. I've erased everyone's memory before they left the party and since you're as good as dead no one will ever know about it except me."

"I'm tired of this "kill you" stuff. If I didn't know any better I'd say you've chickened out. You're not going to kill me."

"Ok, let's get on with it then."

"What?"

Draco rushed Hermione. He grabbed her and tossed her onto his bed. Hermione kicked one leg out and tried to get him off of her. Draco kissed Hermione fiercely to surprise her and hopefully temporarily distract her. It worked. Hermione was too shocked to continue kicking at him and struggling. Draco took advantage of this and tied her up once more. This time he wouldn't go easy on her.

He ripped off her clothes and quickly removed his own. He was wearing nothing but his boxers when he started caressing Hermione's naked body. He trailed his fingers along her legs. Then her thighs and lingered there. He stroked her and ended up fingering her for a few minutes. Hermione cursed at him and he smiled sheepishly. He stopped once Hermione was wet enough. He rubbed his hand up her stomach and stopped at her breasts not wanting to pay them any attention yet. Draco kissed Hermione once more before he couldn't contain himself any longer. He removed his boxers and revealed himself to Hermione. He was already hard from what Hermione could see. Her eyes went wide, but she quickly turned away. Draco huffed and said, "We will see if you react differently after I do this." He nonverbally muttered a lust charm and Hermione was overwhelmed with it. She was overcomed with a sudden passion and longing for Draco. She moaned.

"That's better," he told her. He moved down her body once more and began to kiss her hips. He moved his tongue slowly across her lower abdomen and Hermione shuddered. Soon he was probing her vagina with his tongue. He swirled it inside of her and she writhed in ecstasy. Before he knew what he was doing he was releasing Hermione from her restraints. Once she was free from her bondage she jumped on him. She kissed him and dug her nails into his back. He moaned in both pleasure and pain when she did this. She stopped kissing him and started to nibble on his right earlobe. The sensation was driving him crazy. He grabbed Hermione's butt and squeezed it gently. Next she nibbled and played with his left earlobe. This was the last straw. He pinned her arms down onto the bed and stared into her eyes. They were wild and pleading. They weren't pleading for death like he wanted. Instead they were pleading for pleasure. They were pleading for fulfillment. Her body was begging him for attention. The attention her eyes were getting and the rest of her body longed for.

He released her arms and before he knew what was happening he could feel her warm flesh. He had buried himself so far inside her that it was tearing screams from her throat. One after another. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. Hermione's body thrashed around in pleasure. Draco grinned and started going faster. Faster until he found the right spot. The spot made Hermione scream louder than ever. Draco smirked and started to thrust harder and harder at that spot. Hermione released more moans and screams. "Oh Draco," Hermione managed to say in between moans. Draco's eyes flickered over to her. In that moment he realized how beautiful Hermione was. He realized he couldn't go through with it. He couldn't kill her. He swore to himself that he wouldn't get emotionally involved. He had failed to realized that it was easier said than done. His breath quickened and he knew he was reaching his breaking point. The rhythm of his body changed. It was more needy, faster than it ever had been with anyone else. He knew that he had to draw himself out quickly before his sperm sealed the deal. Just as he started to pull out Hermione pulled him back in. He didn't know how she had managed it, but she had. She wrapped her arms around him and somehow managed to get on top of him without ever breaking their contact. As Hermione rode him warmth spilled over their bodies. Their bodies contracted and jerked about. The only thing that kept them somewhat in control was Hermione's composure. Even though she was under a lust spell she had more inner strength than Draco could have ever imagined. One final scream from both of them sealed their morning of passion.

* * *

Hours later Draco reported to Lord Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew led Draco into Voldemort's chambers. He was talking to a few death eaters when Draco and Pettigrew entered. He didn't look too happy. They must've done something to displease him. He was glad that he was good at hiding the truth from people. He bowed his head the minute he saw Voldemort. 

"Leave us," he told everyone. Pettigrew and the other death eaters left without questioning him. They knew Voldemort's temper and didn't want to risk angering him. He hadn't tortured one of them today, but before the day was over he would. None of them wanted to give him reason to choose them for his daily torture session.

"I did as you asked my lord. Weasley and Granger are dead," Draco told him.

"Good. I'm glad that I can count on someone to get the job done. You are my most trusted follower Draco."

"Thank you," he replied. Draco kept his head down. Voldemort hadn't asked him to raise it. Voldemort rose from his seat and walked towards where Draco was standing. Draco grew a bit nervous, but pretended to be as calm as ever.

"You may look at me Draco. I am pleased with you. I've been following your progress. I must say the way you killed Weasley was brilliant. I heard Granger had disappeared. I'm sure her body will turn up soon enough."

"I doubt it my lord. Her body is where no one will find it. She didn't deserve to be found," he sneered.

Voldemort clapped. Draco just looked at him. He had never seen Voldemort so happy. Suddenly the doors opened and Pettigrew ran inside.

"My lord! My lord! I'm sorry for interrupting you, but we caught Zabini. We caught him trying to leave the area with the Weasley girl," Pettigrew said quickly.

"Do you have to girl?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Bring them both to me," he ordered. Pettigrew bowed his head and then ran out of the room as fast as he could. A moment later three death eaters were bringing Blaise Zabini and Ginerva Weasley before Voldemort. Blaise was being dragged by two of the death eaters. He had a bloody lip and a black eye. He also had a huge gash in the middle of his chest. Ginny on the other hand was untouched. A single death eater was grabbing her and she was struggling to free herself. The death eaters had caught her by surprise in Hermione's apartment and hadn't bothered to hurt her much because that was suppose to be Blaise's job. Pettigrew was in front of the group.

"Here they are my lord. What should we do to them?" Pettigrew asked him. Voldemort waved his hand and that shut Pettigrew. The death eaters threw Blaise on the floor at Voldemort's feet. Draco had to stop himself from helping Blaise. He wanted to so badly.

"Did you really think you could get away with it? Did you think I wasn't going to find out that you were missing and Weasley was untouched? When I give you an order I expect you to fulfil it Zabini!"

"I care about Ginny and refuse to kill her," Blaise spat. Voldemort kicked Blaise in the face, throwing him onto his back.

"Fool! Now you condemn her to a fate worse than death."

Blaise blinked and looked up at Voldemort. "What do you mean? Don't you dare harm her. I'll kill you myself if I have to," he threatened. Voldemort laughed. His laughter sent shivers up everyone's spine. Draco looked at Ginny and frowned. He was glad he had lied to Voldemort about Hermione. It could have been him having to endure this.

"Your threats mean nothing to me Zabini. Before you die you will witness Weasley's fate first hand," he turned to look at the death eaters surrounding Ginny and told them, "Strip her!" Ginny screamed as the death eaters stripped her of her clothing. Before long she was standing before everyone naked. Draco looked away. Voldemort smirked and asked the death eaters to bring her to him. Ginny was dragging to where Voldemort stood. They made her kneel in front of him. He grabbed her hair roughly causing her to wince in pain. Voldermort looked up once more and noticed that Draco was still there.

"You are dismissed Draco. I shall call you to me another day. Now be off," he told him. Draco bowed his head and excused himself. He made his way to the door with much difficulty. He could hear Blaise shouting foul things at Voldemort. He could hear Ginny screaming in pain and cursing at Voldemort in between screams. Before he exited the door he saw Voldemort hit Ginny and then Draco witnessed the most horrible thing possible. After hitting Ginny he picked her off the ground by her hair and pulled his wand out. Next Draco saw a lot of blood. Voldemort had slashed Ginny's stomach open and she was sprawled out on the floor shivering. His daily torture session had begun.

* * *

Draco reached the run-down looking house. He rushed inside. Hermione was sleeping soundly on his bed when he got there. He was relieved when he saw her. He hoped he was doing the right thing. He sighed heavily and took out his wand. 

"Wake up!" he hissed.

Hermione's eyes opened a little and she mumbled something incoherently. Draco glared at her.

"I mean it. Get up!"

"What do you want? I'm tired," she replied.

Without giving it much thought he transfigured Hermione into an owl. Not just any owl. He transfigured her into a Tawny owl that resembled his own. The owl shrieked. Draco smiled smugly. The owl glared at him and flapped her wings around violently. Draco chuckled.

"Flap those around all you want. It won't do you any good. I only turned you into an owl as a precaution. Once we're in the clear I'll turn you back."

The owl looked at him curiously and stopped flapping her wings. Then she flew towards the window, but Draco shut it with a swish of his wand. The owl slammed right into the closed window. As she laid on the floor Draco approached her.

"I suggest you be on your best behavior. You wouldn't want Voldemort to find out you're still alive, would you? He would kill me for letting you live, but that doesn't matter to me. I died long before this moment ever came. I'm sure you don't feel this way. You probably still value your life. Since that's the case you need to behave. For your sake."

The owl hooted and Draco took this as a good sign. He picked the owl up gently and decided he should feed her. He pet her as they walked.


End file.
